


for forever

by luckiehawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Summary: shuichi saihara is an about to be senior with no direction in his life.so is kaito momota.when they meet at a party, sparks immediately fly.is this...?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. green light

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of alcohol, implied suicide attempt.

three months.

it had been three months since the incident.

yet everyday-

_"are you doing okay?"_

_"what kind of thoughts are you having?"_

**~~"how are- what are- are you"~~ **

he was sick of it. it almost made not going through with it not worth it. holy shit, it was painful. everyone was asking. his uncle, his therapist, his teachers, even miu didn't let him go a day without falling asleep with her on the other line of the phone. everything was so stagnant, painful, slow. everything blurred together into a haze of days that he didn't even care to talk about with anyone...until the first weekend before senior year.

_end of prologue_

* * *

"so? are you coming with me, or no?" miu asked, paying her attention back to the phone screen. she was straightening her hair and her face looked straight out of euphoria- a collection of pink and white glitter laced her face and brought out her eyes. "because i know we aren't just gonna sit in and play among us again, pooichi! i'm dragging you with me whether you-"

shuichi took in a breath, ducking his head up from where it was laying against his pillow. he sent a death glare into his laptop, one that probably poisoned both the fbi agent watching him and kaede. "i'm going, miu- i told you this the other day..."

"thank god. y'know, i think gettin' out of the house might do you some good. you've been walled up in there since-" miu paused, stopping herself to correct her eyeliner. if only she was as skilled as shuichi himself at it. "welll, you know, poo. plus, i need a designated driver! last time i woke up in that nagito's basement with someone's track jacket over me...it was rank."

the junior detective rolled his eyes. as much as he loved his best friend, she was as chaotic as it gets. hope's peak probably brought that out in her...they went back the day after tomorrow. it felt so close yet so far...and so nervewracking. to see everyone again? god, he didn't even know who they were gonna see tonight.

he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah- i don't...y'know...party. i'll drink soda. i'm not even thinking about smoking though..." 

miu squealed, tapping her screen furiously. "i forgot about that! we have to do that together though, poo! not tonight- but tomorrow- i miss our munchies..."

"yeah, yeah...you just swindle me into getting you free food because you complain about buying for the both of us."

"it's just the gentlemanly thing to do!"

* * *

the car ride was probably the most sickening thing shuichi had ever experienced. not only was miu an...um... _excited_...driver, but his nerves had no intention of settling. he tugged on the sleeve of his flannel, attempting to keep it at rolled at elbow's length for once. he let out a frustrated sigh, eventually just dropping it...yet picking up miu's attention.

"c'mon, poo- i promise it isn't gonna be- **WATCH IT, COCKSUCKER! I'LL HAVE YOUR TAILLIGHTS UP YOUR ASS QUICKER THAN YOU CAN LET A LOAD OUT!** \- too bad...everyone's gonna be happy to see you again. remember the day we all group facetimed?" miu glanced over to him. ah yes, _excited driving._ shuichi couldn't help but laugh at her attitude to the other drivers.

he let out another sigh, averting his gaze to the window. "gonta cried the entire time and maki refused to say anything to me that wasn't calling me weak. i guess the in between reactions were good though."

miu rolled her eyes, turning a corner into a tiny culdesac. the houses were all identical and semi-attached, but painted and adorned with different furniture and flowers outside. even at night it looked nice. "everyone was just concerned. people handle emotions in different ways, shu." 

"clearly..." shuichi mumbled under his breath, before looking to the inventor again. "i just- what if that's all they have to talk about with me? it's been three months- there should be some room without it, right?" 

miu finally stopped her car and pulled into a parking lot. this had to be himiko's house or something...miu didn't specify who was hosting the party.

"here goes nothing."

* * *

for shuichi, it had been a long night. people had majorly ignored bringing it up...so that was a good sign. a majority of the class - except for maybe himself, gonta, kiyo, and kirumi - were sloshed. he didn't even know that they had that much alcohol in stock. jeez. he sat alone, scanning the party. again, it wasn't because he didn't have any friends, it's just because everyone was busy with other things.

except one person.

"is this seat...well, space on the wall, i guess, taken?" a voice asked, a booming chuckle coming after it. shuichi didn't even know who's voice it was. he looked up to the dude- purple hair, sculpted features, and a cup in his hand...with water in it.

he nodded, scooting over a bit so there was slightly more room for the other person to stand.

"i took note of that fall out boy shirt and was like, that dude looks cool, you should go be friends with him, kaito! and then i was like, well what if he wants to be left alone? but i did it anyway. maybe you're something good out of this lame ass party." he was out of breath by the time he was done talking...woah, that was a lot of words.

shuichi took in a breath after processing what just happened. "thanks, dude...but uh- i'm not too interesting...there's plenty more people who deserve that title over me-" he stopped himself there. self-doubting was his biggest problem. he let out another huff of air. "uh- anyways, i'm shuichi...saihara. shuichi saihara."

"hey shuichi! i'm kaito momota, luminary of the stars!" the amount of confidence in this guy's voice made shuichi's ears bleed. he had to be drinking to be this confident and ambitious, right?

shuichi let out a soft laugh, looking kaito up and down again. "you don't go to hope's peak, do you?"

kaito gritted his teeth, before shaking his head. "nah...my friend maki does, but i'm starting this year as a transfer. she brought me here, actually-"

he nodded, looking over to the living room. "oh, that's cool. maki and i are pretty close. same class...what class are you going into?"

"class 78-b, my good friend. maki roll's class. so i guess yours, too." 

* * *

the night seemed to go so fast yet so slow. he just...talked and talked to this guy. there was no pretending with kaito- he had a clean slate, a new chance to get to know someone knew in this stagnant world. they talked about everything. kaito grew up with his grandparents. he had a dog. how he met maki. they just traded stories.

the party was starting to die off. miu stumbled up to shuichi and kaito, sitting down next to shuichi. _oh god_. kaito let out a laugh as she did so. **_oh god._**

"this your girlfriend?" kaito asked, pointing at how miu was practically asleep in shuichi's lap...which made his face heat up even more. 

miu let out a vulgar laugh. you know the one. "you think i'm dating pooichi...? ya right...dude has his dick so far up pete wentz' ass-"

"miu!" shuichi cut her off, attempting to hide his face in his shirt. she always had to embarrass him like that. "uh no, i'm single...and prefer guys...she's just my friend-"

" _best_ friend!" miu interjected, holding up a hand.

"i-i should probably get her home. she's a little too wasted." shuichi sighed, hoisting miu up onto his shoulder for support as he stood. he let out a frustrated sigh. "it was really nice to meet you again, kaito." 

"you too, dude! i should probably go look for maki roll anyway." kaito said, standing up as well.

so, shuichi set off, miu in tow. and that's when it hit him.

he never got kaito's number.


	2. miu iruma's tips and tricks to getting a guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the fateful party, miu helps shuichi get the guy...will her advice work?

shuichi paced around his bedroom floor, cursing himself out. clothes were thrown around everywhere: band tees, button-ups, pajamas. you name it, it was on his floor. the mess had a purpose- he was moving back to hope's peak for a new, and his last, school year. he wasn't even stressed about packing for once, yet there was one thing eating away at him. 

"i can't believe it- i can't fucking believe it- i'm so dumb-" shuichi chewed himself out to the inventor who was on call on his laptop, who was also packing up for the move. miu was his best friend since first year- there's no way he'd be alive without her.

"shuichi-"

"i didn't even ask him if he was into guys! what if he thinks i was being a bro? oh my god, he probably likes maki- i'm so stupid- he's totally straight-" the detective continued, tossing each shirt he came across in different directions. "i didn't even get his number! your safety comes first and all but this guy-"

"shu-"

shuichi sighed again, flopping down in front of the laptop. he buried his head in the pillow of his bed. "i'm such a dumbass-"

"POOICHI!" miu finally screeched, snapping shuichi out of his thoughts. "damnit man, you're not an idiot over this! stop beatin' your meat over this. kaito or whatever is gonna be with us at school tomorrow. and in the meantime, you know what ya can do, ya cuck?"

he lifted his head, glancing over to the laptop. "die?"

the inventor rolled her eyes. "you know that joke isn't funny. cut that shit out. but no, just fuckin' text maki, ya perv. ya already found his grandpa's facebook, asking for his number won't fuckin' hurt."

 _blink blink. shuichi, you fucking idiot!_ he scrambled up, sticking his face into the camera like an excited puppy. "how the hell didn't i think of that- god damnit miu, you're the best! i can't believe it-"

"yeah, yeah. now go call the fuckin' stone-face bitch and get on your guy's disco stick." miu said, rolling her eyes playfully. classic miu.

he pressed down on the red button a little too ecstatically. the rush of adrenaline made him completely forget to say goodbye. he'd be in for it tomorrow morning. shuichi pushed himself against his bed frame, pulling up his phone. he opened his contacts, scrolling through his contacts...maki harukawa. yep, that was her. should he call? text? send a carrier message using a pigeon? well, probably not the last option, but the first two were still up to bat...after a moment of hesitation, shuichi pressed on the call button, pressing the device against his ear. his fingers anxiously curled into his sheets, gripping tighter with each ring.

after three rings, another voice filled the line. "saihara?" 

"oh- hey maki- i uh..." shuichi paused for a moment, taking a second to breathe. "sorry for calling this late, but i have a favor to ask..?"

"why are you making it a question..? just ask." maki said, her tone obviously disinterested. she sounded a little too tired to be awake right now- maybe he woke her-

he sighed, flopping down into his pillows. "so kaito? do you think you can give me his number? i'm so sorry for asking this urgently and probably waking you, but it was really nice talking to you and i wanna make plans with him before classes start up and-"

"i was expecting for you to ask at some point. he's been stalking me up and down for me to get the number, but i didn't want to invade your privacy." maki cut him off. thank god, he might've gone blue in the face if it weren't for that. "i'll send you his contact. and you didn't wake me. i'm packing."

oh my god- he did it- he actually did it. holy fucking shit, miu is a genius. alright, maybe it's a bit of a stretch to call her a genius for having common sense, but she really came through with it! shuichi smiled to himself for the first time that night. "thank you maki- you really are great...and i'm glad i didn't wake you. please get some rest though."

a laugh came from the other end of the line. "thank you, shuichi. that's the detective i know...you too, okay? i'll see you tomorrow."

"i'll try. night, maki." 

"goodnight, saihara."

the call ended. and as quick as it did, a text from maki came through: one contact by the name of kaito momota. 

...

shuichi had been staring at the screen for five minutes now. five whole minutes and he hasn't even sent a simple hi. sigh, maybe miu knew what to do...again. he picked up his laptop, cracking it open and pressing call on the facetime tab. within seconds, the face of his best friend filled the screen.

"finally, pooichi! what the fuck is goin' on, perv? you get his number? are you guys trading-"

"MIU!" shuichi let out an embarrassed yelp, pressing his fingers to his temples. "and no, i haven't even texted him yet. is it really this hard talking to guys?"

"yeah." miu said bluntly, earning a defeated stare from the detective. "alright, alright. my dearest virgin friend, it's time i teach you a little lesson in talking to guys." she did a spin in her desk chair, flourishing with the femme pride she always did.

shuichi rolled his eyes. "a, you're about the same level of virgin as me. b, you've never even had a boyfriend. how do you know what to do here?"

miu's pride wavered for a second. "pooichi-" she whined, sticking out her lower lip. she got so sensitive over these things...

"alright, _sex goddess_ , teach me your ways then." he said sarcastically, turning his attention back to the laptop screen.

yet again, her lips curled together in that prideful smirk. "okaaay...step one. text him hi. or hey. or some shit."

"but i'm nervous." shuichi said, shooting her a painful glare.

"bUt I'm NeRvOuS! screw nerves, pooichi! i don't give a fuck! i'll hack your damn account for you and do it!" miu said, slamming her fist against the desk. so she was really adamant about this...but she was right. he had to do this if he wanted any chance to be this guy's friend, let alone something more. that probably wouldn't even happen...

shuichi huffed, picking up his phone and hastily typing out a quick message.

' _hi. it's shuichi saihara from the party. maki gave me your number. i hope you don't mind-'_

he took in a breath. the button was right in front of him...right there. he shut his eyes, pressing his thumb down. it was sent. somewhere out there, kaito momota received a text from a desperate emo boy. ah yes, modern love. he tossed his phone to the side, looking back over to miu. "i did it."

"no shit! i watched you do it! go shu! that's my pooichi!" miu's cheers provided some sense of confidence, something that was rare for the detective to feel. "alright- step two. don't be afraid to leave him on delivered for about half an hour to an hour. never more, never less. never double text. you do that shit to me all the time and i'm okay with it, but you never know how he feels about it. yanno? okay, good." she continued. the inventor wasn't wrong...he had the tendency to overtext sometimes and he didn't want to risk it with kaito. okay- that sounded good.

shuichi nodded, twisting to completely face the computer again. "next?"

"okay so next tip-" 

_ding._ holy shit- that couldn't be...right? the two looked at each other with wide eyes, before shuichi slowly rolled over. _ding._ another text? was it- no, it couldn't be. maybe it was his uncle yelling at him to keep it down. then it hit him...his uncle was still out running errands. holy shit- it really was. shuichi cleared his throat, afraid to turn it over. "it's him. he texted twice."

"i heard..." miu mumbled, jutting her face out at him. "do it, cuck! fuckin' answer him!" she said, gesturing to shuichi's phone.

he flipped it over, using the facial recognition to let the messages be shown on his homescreen. he didn't wanna leave kaito on read, right?

' _hey dude! it's kaito momota, luminary of the stars here! how're ya, sport? not sport- that's weird.' 'sorry._ _totally didn't mean for that to sound so friendzoney...my fault. how're you?'_

shuichi's face lit up red, causing him to shrug his hoodie over his face. he looked over to miu again, holding up his phone screen for her to read. "HE- HE SAID HE DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"HOLY SHIT, MAN, YOU REALLY GOT A MAN! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" miu clapped her hands together, pressing forward again. "my little shit nugget is growing up..."

shuichi rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on typing out a response. y'know what? screw the rules. it was late. kaito might be going to bed soon...chuck it in the fuck it bucket and do it, shu.

' _no- totally fine! you're good! it's actually cute...i'm good tonight! how about you?'_

"i did it- oh my god, i called him cute..." the detective let out a laugh, turning to face miu again. "this is gonna be a long night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm glad you guys are liking this story so far :) upcoming chapters are going to be longer, it was just my birthday and i'm still adjusting to having a 2 month old puppy living in my house...his name is rio and he dances on the sand. (not really, i just like duran duran igjsgjsgj.)
> 
> anyways, i was thinking about kaito's pov for the next chapter! we've gotten a lot of insight in shuichi's life, so how about his? hm?


End file.
